Reunion
by crybaby452
Summary: Mid New Moon Bella was turned at the meadow, now fifty years later she runs into the love of her life...but wait why isnt he pleased with her, and why isnt she falling head over heals for him...can they resist what comes so natural?


AN: Well this is my first Twilight FanFic I have a few more in my head but I hope you all like this one so far. P.S. I do not own any of the twilight books or characters but sure wish I did!

Hope you enjoy ;)

Chapter one:

It has been miserable these past fifty years. Here I am cold, graceful, craving blood, unmistakably more beautiful than I have ever been or ever was suppose to be. But what good is it. He never came back and I could never find him. It was just by chance that Laurent bit me before the wolves descended upon him in our meadow. Leaving me in agonizing pain, I didn't ask for this but I sure as hell wasn't sorry for it. As far as I was concerned it now gave me what I have longed for, a life with Edward. But Edward never came and Jacob had to stay away. I had no one, I was completely alone in the world. I tried to go up to the Denali clan but one of the sisters that was sweet on Laurent wouldn't have it. As far as she was concerned I was the cause of his death, not to mention the eldest didn't like the fact that I got Edward after trying to get him herself. So I moved on trying to figure out what to do. For ten years I wondered around at night looking for someone to just be able to talk to.

That's when I met Carly. She was in her late thirties. She was turned in the early nineteenth hundreds by her fathers friend. After wondering the world she grew more and more sickened with herself for taking lives that weren't for her taking. She started to live also like the Cullen family off the blood of animals. But unlike the Cullen's she could not find any of her kind to except her. The Vampires that she new thought of her as a trader towards her kind. So she did what she felt was her only option she left and traveled staying under cover. That was until she met me. Bella Swan who told her about my tale and we were inseparable ever since. She for all intense and purposes became my 'mother'. I started to attend high schools again and she worked in a regular job for the first time in many years and she loved it. After four years and maybe one with me out of high school we would move and relocate. It was one of those years.

I still couldn't believe that I could pass as a freshman even a fifteen year old freshman. Oh well if they didn't mind then I sure as hell didn't. I chose the people I surrounded myself with very cautiously since I new I had to leave them in a few years anyways. The phrase we shouldn't be friends was etched into my mind always. Some people I have met over the years have been really great and I check up on them now and again well without them knowing. One that sticks in my mind is Angela although Angela is now a grandmother. Wow that just sounded really weird but I guess that can give someone a time frame. It actually puts me in prospective of attachments.

So here I was standing out side Packers High School in Alaska (not real). I walked into the front office and sidestepped a teacher carrying too much to actually see where they were going. I smiled as I walked up to the desk and said, "Hi its my first day I'm Bella Michaels."

"Oh yes Miss. Michaels, here your schedule very intimidating courses for a freshman."

"I'm sure I can handle them, thank you." I looked down at them I had only five classes Advanced English, History of America, Advanced Algebra(so nice to be a freshman that would be so easy), Creative Writing and Life skills. Doesn't look to hard to me. Actually it looks rather simple maybe even boring. Crap no challenge maybe I should have taken German instead of Creative Writing, but I do love English. I walked the way towards my first period but something caught my attention, that smell. No way there was another vampire here the smell was so strong. I smiled maybe I could make new friend after all. I paused and then proceeded towards my first period there will be plenty of time to introduce myself to him or her. I proceeded to walk human speed towards my classes not paying attention to all the students looking at me. It was only natural for them to see me as beautiful. I walked in and I would have fainted if I was human I only stood perfectly still for two seconds before I snapped out of it and went to her. She smiled at me and waved, so like the little pixie.

"Bella, I've seen you here since yesterday…I've been literally jumping out of my skin waiting to talk to you."

"Does everyone know?" I still had no expression on my face.

"No he doesn't know I've been singing songs in my head for 24 hours thanks. And speaking of which he is extremely pissed off at me because he knows I'm hiding something from him and only him."

My smile broke through then. "Alice what grade are you?"

"Oh me I'm a sophomore same with Edward. Jasper Alice and Emmett are all seniors, Bella how did you get changed did you go looking for it."

"No I did not go looking for it. How could you think such a thing, I've been alone for so many years why would I ask for that, especially when I had to reason to since Edward didn't want me."

"What do you mean he didn't want you? And how did this happen?"

"He told me before he left that he didn't want me, it hurts still but I could except the fact. And this happened because I was stupid I went hiking and Laurent was there, he was going to just kill me but my friend and his pack killed him."

"Pack, you were running with a pack?"

"Yes until I got bit that was. I remember it so clearly. They took my screaming body back to the village but I wasn't there when I woke. I was alone in a wooden house in the middle of the forest. There was a note from Jacob that note hurt me almost as much as your brother."

"God how did you make it as a young vampire without someone there to help you?"

"Lucky for me I finally figured out what my gift was. How Edward couldn't read my thoughts I have the ability to block powers and I could control myself since the very moment I became a vampire. It was like I skipped the whole young vampire stage."

"My god. But I need to correct you on one little fact, Edward never stopped caring he's just barely starting to cope again its been years since he's even touched a piano…he's nothing without you and now he thinks your married with grandchildren running around."

"That's funny I was just thinking about Angela she's the only one I check up on and she does have grandchildren…" I trailed off because our English teacher started to talk.

I wasn't paying attention at all to the teacher basic first day stuff instead my mind was clouded with thoughts that I haven't thought of in a very long time. Should I be happy he never stopped caring should I be happy that he was here. I was going to have fun with this…I was meant for him and that was it but I wasn't going to go to him with open arms. Even though I know what he's been going through these past years. I smiled leaned over and whispered so low that I new no human ears could detect it, "Don't tell him I'm here yet. What classes does he have?"

"Next he has History of Japan, Calc, Creative Writing, and then Life Skills."

"Good I have Creative Writing with him an Life Skills…but I think I will spring on him during lunch." I could see Alice's smirk and then she was tapping her foot…probably to the beat of the song she was singing in her head. Practice makes perfect. What should I do?!? I kept imagining different ways to have him notice me but the problem was I wanted to know his reaction before hand. I turned to Alice and she stopped me and said, "If I looked for the outcome he would know already that you were here." I gave her a weak smile and went back to thinking.

I was actually nervous I never was anymore. Stupid Edward! I walked in and saw him sitting with his family. I decided it was just best to walk right up to him, they would smell a vampire not Bella so maybe he wouldn't look up until I actually got close to him. But who knows. I walked over to the table they looked up I saw rose was shocked, Jasper shocked, Alice grinning with pleasure, Emmett smiling eagerly and last but not least I looked at Edward, he held an expression that I never expected…anger. He stood up quickly and pulled me by my arm.

I was hurt but then hurt turned to anger and I said, "Release my arm before I make you if you want me to go with you somewhere I will go but ask me. I'm just as strong as you so I don't want to be manhandled got it."

I could hear his family laughing under there breaths well not Emmett's his laughter was always loud. Edward released my arm and said, "Follow me." In a tone that was strict and forced.

I followed him out the door and into the quad where we were alone. He then let in on me before I could even speak. "How could you, your so stupid!!! This is not what I wanted for you that is why I left…but no of course not Bella just had to throw her LIFE away and run off to become a vampire."

I couldn't take it I slapped him in the face, what a human response. "You're an idiot, I didn't go looking for this. Why would I when you left me, not for my supposed safety but because you no longer wanted me, do you honestly think that I would have done this to myself knowing that I would be alone for eternity. You are clueless…this is Laurent. Now I expect an apology."

His face was stunned and he looked for the first time since I've known him caught off guard. "I'm sorry, I just assumed…" He said this in a soft voice like he was hurt, maybe even guilt in his voice.

"Good now I have to get to class and so do you, get over it its in the past and its not your fault…I know what's going through your mind right now your thinking its your fault when its not…so stop it. Come on we have class!" I stalked past him and towards our next class that we shared. He was still frowning in his pained expression. Looks like this is how its going to be…gosh it feels like were back in forks this is exactly how he looked when we first met. Its like we came full circle. God damn him why did he have to make me feel like this!

I walked into Creative Writing with Edward following right behind me. I watch as Edward goes and sits in an empty seat in the back and I go to the teacher and hand him my slip. "Bella so nice to have you, pick an empty seat, and if you have any questions do feel free to ask."

"Thank you." Everyone was seated now I could see that there were only two seats available one in the front of the class and one in the back row two seats down from Edward…there were girls on either side of him. I decided to take the seat at the very front next to the awkward looking boy. He wanted to be mad at me and mean and now feel sad and sorry, he can deal with his own emotions in the back.

This class lasted longer than the others, maybe because I could feel eyes at the back of my head. Can he stop looking at me, I can feel it, feel him. Never dreamt that I would actually see him again. And now I have and I still feel everything that I felt all those years ago, worst of all I still couldn't get the feel of his hands out of my head or how he smelt…god this is going to be hard. Were we going to pick up right were we left off or what? I am still a little angry at him for thinking that I would just do this to myself. I had to give up everyone I ever knew they all thought I got taken away by a 'bear'. And I had to watch as Charlie and Renee cried and cried and then aged and aged. Like that was something I wanted to do. I turned my head and of course made contact with his eyes. They held pain in them and remorse, and of course I didn't want that. I don't blame him for the way he reacted today, but of course it wasn't what I was planning to happen. Okay so I was hoping that he would be so thrilled that he would sweep me into his arms and we would stay that way for well as long as we existed. How sappy am I.

The bell rang and before I knew it my books were in Edwards hands and he was waiting for me. I smiled up at him and asked, "So are we all better now?"

"Yeah I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions."

"Good, so Life Skills next?"

"Your also in that class with me, awesome."

"Don't get to excited yet I still haven't decided to forgive you yet." He did his famous half grin at me and made me swoon but I won't let him know that. He walked me to our next class and this time I waited by the teacher to hand her my slip and Edward already placed my books by the seat next to him in the middle row. After chatting with my new teacher I ventured over to the seat next to Edward and sat down eyeing him suspiciously.

"You know I thought that now that your you know, that I could use my gift." He eyed me looking for an answer.

"Nope, that was my gift all along, go figure. That's why I was never a newborn."

"Never."

"Nope, I've been able to control myself since the very moment I awoke."

"Wow, I always new you were special. Are you coming over tonight?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know maybe to see Carliste and Esme."

"Fine and I'll bring Carly, she would love to meet other vegetarians."

"Who's Carly?"

"My 'mom'" He did his crooked half grin and turned his head exactly when the teacher started to talk. I practically ignored him throughout the rest of the class and then as soon as the bell rang my books were once again in his arms. So now he wanted to play nice Vampire. I smiled at him and bit my lip as we walked out towards the parking lot. I stopped at my vintage 1950's ford pickup and turned to him. "Nice it suits you."

"I know, and it can go faster than sixty."

He smiled and then frowned then he said it, "Bella I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, I should have done what I wanted to do in the first place."

"And that would have been?"

"To take you in my arms after fifty years and kiss you senseless without restrictions…kind of what I want to do now."

"Well that's what you should have done, because now you blew your chance…well for the moment that is, see you tonight, say five thirty." I said it as a statement as I got into my truck and started the engine.

I pulled up and literally bounced up the steps that led into our new house. "Carly I'm home."

Carly came around the corner with a book in her hand and a smile on her face. "So how was school, you look unnormally happy today."

"Cause I am, were going out tonight. We have a dinner date set for five thirty well I guess just a date considering none of us actually eat."

"You met Vampires at school?"

"Yes the very ones that I've told you about."

At this point I was gliding up the stairs and Carly was following me into my room. "Okay time to find an outfit to die for. I am assuming that you and Edward have reconciled."

"Well sort of, I plan on giving him a run for his money but the less I tell you the better no offense. One great thing about me is that he can't hear what I'm thinking or planning for that matter."

"Good idea, so tell me everything about your first day after all we have two hours to kill."

Carly listened to me as I sorted through my closet cannot believe that I'm pulling an Alice right now but who cares I want to look my best. Have him eating out of my hand. I finally ended up with dark blue skinny jeans and a gray cashmere sweater that hung low around my shoulders and was lengthy at the bottom. It was perfect. I pulled out a pair of black and gray heals or vans I took them both out and showed Carly. She pointed to the vans and I new that she was right after all I truly was Bella Swan, but that didn't mean I didn't find a new found appreciation for heals in this life. Quite the opposite, I've grown to love them, now that I can walk in them without so much as a trip or a fault. But tonight I decided its best to just stay Bella. The one he loves. The one that will tortue the hell out of him.

"What's with the smile?"

"Just thinking about everything…Carly its been almost seventy years."

"Oh yeah, well its about damn time then. You don't have to come back with me tonight when I leave you know."

"I will let you know how the night progresses." We smiled at eachother and I asked her, "So what do you think about this outfit?"

"Its great you look great!" I smiled and turned to brush out my hair and get some make up on.

It was positively insane waiting for two hours in order to drive to their house. I drove and got an eyebrow raise out of Carly. I guess my speed was something new. When I drove I usually obeyed the traffic rules but tonight I was pushing 120 on the highway. I just couldn't wait any longer. Carly laughed and said, "Yeah I will definitely be coming home alone tonight." I didn't feel the need to say anything so a gave her a wide smile.

As I pulled up and stopped Edward was right there to open my door. Looks like I'm not the only one who can't wait. I smiled and accepted him hand. Little shocks swept through us…it hasn't changed one bit. I smiled and said, "Edward this is Carly."

By that time Carly was standing my side stairing at Edward. "Quite a well match for you. It's a pleasure to meet you Edward, I've heard so much about you."

"Well thank you it is quite a pleasure to meet you. Won't you two join me inside." He took both are arms in his and led us into the house. I was thankful that he ignored her little comment. Although, I guess he was use to doing this since he heard everyone's secrets and never bothered to make anyone ashamed of them. He really was a great man even if he didn't see himself clearly I could. Maybe I shouldn't make him suffer anymore, I mean making him suffer was making me too…but this was just too good to give up, the opportunity I mean.

He saw me smiling and leaned over and said, "So why so happy, what I wouldn't give to hear your thoughts."

I smiled back and thought, HI.

"You can let me hear you?!?"

"When I want you to. Work on my good side and maybe I'll talk to you again." He smiled and leaned over again and brushed his lips across my forehead. Instead of it being cold like I remembered it felt warm and very very pleasant. So much that I wanted to throw caution to the wind again. But I had to remember what my goal was. I wanted to be a tease just for a little while pay him back for the years that he teased me.

I walked into the house with my arm around Edward but as soon as I saw Esme I took my arm away from him and hugged Esme and then turned to Carlisle and hugged him as well. Then backed up from them and felt Edwards arm back around my waist. He wasn't wasting any time now was looked at him and frowned and then he relaxed himself a little pulling away were are bodies were not touching but his arm was still holding my waist. I smiled up at Esme and Carlisle and said, "Esme, Calisle this is Carly."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Carly, so nice to meet other Vegitarians."

"Like wise, since the only other one I have ever met was Bella here." I smiled up at the top of the stairs where I saw my fav people coming down. My brothers and sisters.

"Carly I would like you to meet Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jas…" Before I got to finish my sentence Emmett tackled me up into a big bear hug. "and Jasper. Nice to see you to Emmett."

"Thought you were an old woman by now Bella."

"Well that's nice, can I please come down?" He smiled and put me down then looked at Carly and smiled and shock her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Carly was a little taken back by how big the family actually was but I knew she would soon blend in perfectly. I smiled and went over to hug Alice, the second Cullen that I missed the most. Then something out of the ordinary happened someone else came down the stairs…

A/N: I'm already writing the next chapter but I hope that you all like this first chapter the next one will tell you all who was on the stairs and what is going to happen between Edward and Bella…Hope you all enjoy=)


End file.
